kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Braig
We should have Xigbar's "Goldfish" quote in this pages' "Birth by sleep" section. it's funny and the only thing relevent we have at the moment. :Could you elaborate on that? Maybe I missed something, but I have no clue what that means. LapisScarab 03:44, October 24, 2009 (UTC) "Of all the faces I could see, it had to be you...Why do you always have to stare at me like I just drowned your Goldfish?" :I assume this is from 358/2 Days? It seems too vague to be in the article, and even then it isn't terribly relevant. All it does is reinforce that Braig has met Ven, which we already knew. LapisScarab 04:43, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Boss page? Image They've posted up a high-quality render of him on the official site Kaihedgie 04:32, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Weapon Trivia The thing is, we see Braig without, and then with, his damage. All as a human. Saix is a human, then later seen as a Nobody, with the X-scar. It's entirely possible that it was one of the slight changes to accompany becoming a Nobody. Without proof, or knowing how it happened canonically, Braig is still the only one on that list. 10:49, January 9, 2010 (UTC) And that's assuming things to be true when you don't have the basis to prove it on. Nobodies are not like Humans. For all we can tell, they don't possess organs, they don't bleed, hell, beyond a lot of disturbing Rule34 pictures, they might not even be anatomically correct. They aren't reanimated humans who lost their Hearts. They are comprised of, as far as can be seen, the power of Nothingness, and an element (in the Organization member's cases). I doubt Axel went out and got facial tattoos, yet he still has those tear-drop markings on his face. In all likeliness, they just happened. Becoming a Nobody has been confirmed to make changes to a Nobody, differentiating them from their Somebody. Braig was shown, as one entity, before and after. That is relevant and unique to him among all the other characters. Ergo, it seems both important AND correct to me. 10:46, January 10, 2010 (UTC) From all I've seen, Nobodies are formed by when a person with a strong heart and/or will submits to, or accepts the Darkness. They lose their Heart to said Darkness, the body is cast into Nothingness, and even as Yen Sid tells us (and I quote), they are " an empty vessel whose Heart has been stolen away...a spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence". There are some keywords in this: "empty vessels", "spirit" "as its body fades". All of this leads to the fact that they do not maintain their original body. I trust Yen Sid over any fan and what they "know". The Dusks, Creepers, Berserkers, etc... the only differnce they have on their Organization masters, is that the Org. members' strong will allowed them to keep their forms. The "empty vessels" bit kind of tips us off that they aren't just bodies, comprised of the same goo and guts normal humans are. Every Organization member defeated fades away. They don't die, convulse, show pain. They don't have normal bodies with which to die in. To say Axel's tattoos are any different than Saix's scar at this juncture is a leap in any direction. You're imagining Axel's markings "just appeared", but Saix had to earn his X? Until it's confirmed IF and HOW Saix got it, Braig maintains the only cast member to recieve and keep his injuries.Edenfire 23:01, January 10, 2010 (UTC) And again, assuming things to have happened with no proof doesn't make it fact. A scar doesn't just show up. But hell, neither do TATTOOS, for crying out loud. Then again, getting my heart ripped out by a living shadow doesn't make my lifeless body jump up and start trying to long for power, either. It's a video game with a very lax sense of reality-based facts. The trivia is in no way "incorrect". Meaningless, maybe, but the fact that we KNOW how Braig recieved this permanent change to his body makes him unique, and it's an interesting fact. Hell, MOST trivia on this site is meaningless. That's the point of trivia. It's near-useless information, that doesn't fit anywhere else in the article. You might not like it. Doesn't mean it should be removed, and it sure doesn't make it any less true. Until we know how and/or when Saix got his X, Braig is unique.Edenfire 06:37, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Not sure if I'm doing this talky thing here right ... but anyways. LipisScarab is right. Braig isn't the only one to receive a permanent scar. Blah, blah, blah (I'm noty talking about Saïx). *SPOILER* Master Eraqus received a few scars from Master Xehanort. Look at his face. *SPOILER* There, all cleared up. User:Birth By Blu 06:04, January 12, 2010 (PST) Then I concede and concur. Braig AND Eraqus share this quality. Saix does not.Edenfire 10:59, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not going to touch the trivia, but I feel as though I must clarify once again that I was not advocating for Saix to be added to the list, I didn't think the list itself was necessary. But I digress, we'll leave it there.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 21:55, January 14, 2010 (UTC) How? How exactly did Braig get to the Keyblade Graveyard and how did he leave?--''Random!to a point!'' 20:36, January 13, 2010 (UTC) By that point in time Braig seems to have gained some powers of darkness, as his remaining eye has turned yellow (and the scene involves a zoom in onto the eye, so I guess it's important for that reason). If that's the case, he may have used a Corridor of Darkness. - Samoth 21:51, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Ah. I see. That would seem likely.--''Random!to a point!'' 21:58, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Fighting Style Watching a vid of Braig, he's using literally the exact same moves as Xigbar - he's teleporting, walking upside-down, charging for a larger shot, and has the telescopic sight. The only attack he has Xigbar doesn't is where he circle-strafes, leaving multiple images and firing at you. I thought the powers of Org XIII were Nobody attributes, but here Braig has power over space and is human, so maybe not. Doreiku Kuroofangu 03:16, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Censorship I hope they don't censor that scene where Braig loses his eye and got's that big scar... and does someone know are they going to use the censored telescophic sight as they did in KH II or the one in jpn versions???...P456 20:55, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Clarification This Whole Apprentice Business... Being an apprentice isn't the same as being a scientist. Xehanort, Even and Ienzo were scientists and Braig, Dilan and Aeleus were guardians, but they all were apprentices of Ansem the Wise Lasting Facial Damage